disneyypixarfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?
Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? (¿Quién teme al lobo feroz? en español) es una canción compuesta por Frank Churchill y Ann Ronell. Hizo su debut en Los tres cerditos, un corto de Disney lanzado en 1933. Aunque Henry Hall y Victor Young grabaron sus propias versiones en el mismo año, B5 grabó su propia versión de hip-hop en 2006. La canción fue reutilizada en las secuelas de Los tres cerditos, y su escritura fue representada en el episodio "Cavalcade of Songs" en la serie de televisión de Disneyland en 1955. Apareció en los videos de Sing Along Songs, y se ha incluido en numerosas grabaciones de Disney. Disneyland Records produjo una re-grabación de la canción en 1958, lanzada al mismo tiempo como single en la serie de 45s "Wonderful Records" de Disney y en el disco de Mickey Mouse Club "Four Disney Stories", dirigida por Tutti Camarata. Fue una recreación de la caricatura original en audio, con diferencias notables en los tres cerdos con la voz de Gloria Wood (a diferencia de los originales, donde el Cerdito Mayor tenia la voz de Pinto Colvig), el Lobo Feroz tiene una voz más amenazadora (este tiempo de Jimmy MacDonald) y algunos otros versos y diálogos adicionales que no estaban presentes en la caricatura original. Esta versión también se lanzó en un álbum a principios de la década de 1960 titulado "La historia y las canciones de los tres cerditos de Walt Disney" y algunos otros álbumes recopilatorios, y también se incluye en las adaptaciones de Book-and-record set de la historieta de Disney. El 1991, Columbia Records lanzo la canción como un sencillo, producido por DJ Eddie F. y LL Cool J., con la voz del rapero estadounidense LL Cool J. en el álbum Simply Mad About the Mouse: A Musical Celebration of Imagination. La canción a tenido múltiples adaptaciones a lo larga de los años, desde versiones de Jazz, instrumentales, Rock, entre otras. Cortos Animados La canción aparece por primera vez en el corto de 1933, Los tres cerditos en el cual el Cerdito Menor y el Cerdito Mediano empiezan a cantarla después de ver al Cerdito Mayor trabajar demasiado, al final del corto los tres cerditos la cantan juntos. En el corto El lobo feroz, cuando los cerditos ven a Caperucita Roja, los dos cerditos cantan el coro, al final del corto vuelven a cantar el coro, agregando la frase "Es un gran cobarde" al final. En el corto de 1936, Los Tres Lobitos, mientras el Lobo Feroz trata de enseñar a sus hijos lo sabroso de un cerdo, Los tres Lobitos empiezan a cantar, enojando a su padre. Letra Original Esta letra no fue utilizara realmente, ya que en esta se narra la historia, y la que se utilizo, los cerditos cantaban. |-|Original= Long ago, there were three pigs, little handsome piggy-wigs. For the big, very big, very bad wolf, they didn't give three figs. Number one was very gay and he built his house with hay. With a hey, hey, toot, he blew on his flute and he played around all day. Number two was fond of jigs and so he built his house with twigs. Hi-diddle-diddle, he played on his fiddle and danced with lady pigs. Number three said, "Nicks on tricks! I'll build my house with bricks!" He had no chance to sing and dance 'Cause work and play don't mix Coro Who's afraid of the big bad wolf? The big bad wolf, the big bad wolf? Who's afraid of the big bad wolf? Tra-la-la-la-la! |-|Traducción= Hace mucho tiempo, había tres cerdos, Pequeños y hermosos cerditos. Para el lobo grande, muy grande, muy malo, No le dieron tres higos. El número uno era muy Alegre y él construyó su casa con heno. Con un hey, hey, toot, Sopló su flauta y jugó todo el día. El número dos era aficionado a las plantillas y por lo tanto Él construyó su casa con ramitas. Hi-diddle-diddle, jugó con su Violín y bailó como cerditos. El número tres dijo: ¡Construiré mi casa con ladrillos! No tuvo oportunidad de cantar y bailar. Porque el trabajo y el juego no se mezclan Coro ¿Quién le teme al gran lobo malo? ¿El gran lobo malo, el gran lobo malo? ¿Quién le teme al gran lobo malo? Tra-la-la-la-la! Letra |-|Original= I'll make my house straw, I build my house is hay I Touch my flute and I do in a foot and final I don't a round alway I'll make my house to sticks, I build my house to stem With a hey diro diro I play a violin and play dance ok I'll build my house a stone, I'll build my house a brick I do not have the opportunity to sing or dance, but I work, and don't play to minds He don't take no time to play, time to play, time to play All he does is work all day You can play and laung and fiddle, don't think you can make me sore I'll be safe, and you'll be sorry when the wolf comes to your door! Who's afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? Big Bad Wolf, Big Bad Wolf Who's afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?... See I told you what would happen when that Big Wolf came around Only bricks and stones are Wolf-Proof, now at last you're safe and sound |-|Traducción= Voy a hacer mi casa de paja, voy a construir mi casa es el heno Tocó mi flauta y lo hago en un pie y al final no hago una ronda siempre Voy a hacer mi casa a palos, voy a construir mi casa a tallo Con un hey diro diro, tocó un violín y bailo bien Voy a construir mi casa de piedra, construiré mi casa de ladrillo No tengo la oportunidad de cantar o bailar, pero trabajo y no me pongo a pensar No se toma ningún tiempo para jugar, tiempo para jugar, tiempo para jugar Todo lo que hace es trabajar todo el día Puedes jugar y relajarse y tocar el violín, no creas que me pueden irritar Estaré a salvo, ¡y te arrepentirás cuando el lobo venga a tu puerta! ¿Quién le teme al lobo feroz? Lobo feroz, lobo feroz ¿Quién le teme al lobo feroz?... Mira, te dije lo que sucedería cuando ese Gran Lobo apareciera Solo los ladrillos y las piedras son a prueba de lobos, Ahora por fin estás sano y salvo |-|España= Yo voy a construir, mi casa como veis De paja es y soy muy feliz, tocando mi flautín Yo voy a construir mi casa como veis De madera resistente, lo hago muy rápidamente Y Toco mi violín. Yo voy a construir mi casa como veis Ladrillos voy a utilizar y el lobo no entrara No tiene tiempo de jugar, cantar, de bailar; Solo sabe trabajar Trabajar es importante, no me puedo distraer, Ya veréis si viene el lobo, muy seguro yo estaré. ¿Quién teme al lobo feroz?, Al lobo, al lobo ¿Quién teme al lobo feroz?... Veis, os dije que pasaría si ese lobo aparecía Solo el ladrillo resistiría, ahora al menos a salvo estáis |-|Latinoamerica= De paja es mi casa, mi casa es de heno Toco mi flauta con gusto y no me disgustó Mi casa es de palitos, y es de tallitos Con un Rin Rin toco mi violín y bailo tantico Mi casa es de piedra y es de ladrillo Mucho he de trabajar, trabajar y sin poder bailar Sin tiempo para jugar, sin jugar, sin jugar Es de mucho trabajar Si jugar, reír y rascar, no me he de enfadar Yo reiré, tu temblabas cuando al lobo oirás ¿Quién teme al lobo feroz? Al lobo, al lobo ¿Quién teme al lobo feroz?... Vez que bien os decía que la piedra ayudaría A resistir al lobo descansar podéis en paz. Canción Los Tres Cerditos 1933 Los Tres Cochinitos 1933 Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Silly Symphonies